Seddie 20 Word Challenge
by Hope Seddie
Summary: The Seddie 20 Word Challenge! Read it from another author... But I forgot her name. T.T  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 HOT

**Hey yo people! So, I saw this Seddie 20 Word Challenge from a fellow fanfic author (I forgot the person, sorry) and... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! xD kay, that was so lame. But eh, it's 1.49 am, not much oxygen is getting into my head. :P Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I've learnt from Sam. Ask me one more time and you'll be handicapped. For life. I DO NOT OWN iCARLY! humph. _**

* * *

><p>Hot<p>

Since when did Freddie become so hot?

We were doing an iCarly segment, called iRun. We had to pretend that we had just ran a 75 mile marathon. So we all had to wear what we'd normally wear when we excercise. Which, obviously, I didn't have any clothes that would fit, since I NEVER excercise. Unless you count playing pranks on that nerd.

Speaking of that nerd, I never noticed how muscular and hot he was! I mean, he was wearing this grey singlet, it was really really hot. His biceps were huge! Man, if this was what he wore everyday, I won't mind working out with that nerd.

Wait. What? Snap outta it Puckett! Do not tell me that you're falling in love with a nerd! Do not, repeat not, fall in love with a nerd! It's just not what Pucketts do! But Freddie just looks so smokin'!

"Sam? Sam! You ready to shoot this video?" Freddork asked. Thankfully, he snapped me outta my inner battle.

"Yeh, sure. Whatever." I commented.

As I said, I didn't have anything to wear, so I just wore some random shirt I found, which kindda looks like a skeleton. But whatever.

As we recorded ourselves, I kept standing closer and closer to Frednub. Though at one point of time, I did try to distant myself away from him. Either way, he just looks so hot! I hope my mind would accept this...

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it sucks right? I just wrote this, so don't expect too much from me. I promise, I've wrote more. I'm uploading the next one after this. :P Yeh, I just wanted to upload this first, so I can 'get rid' of this suckish story.. Oh, please read my other stories! Sam's Little Sister, iExposed and iGive Up! Please read! Please! Help reviewers of Sam's Little Sister! They want the next chapter! And to be honest, I've written 'til chapter six of that story! Help them! It's for fellow Seddiers! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 AWKWARD

**Before I get murdered. Hope you liked it! :) I know, the previous one was horrible... :(( but i like this one! :))**

**Disclaimer: Ai Dee Eoe Ann Tee Eoe DoubleYou Ann Ai See Aye Are Al Why! (I dont own iCarly)**

* * *

><p>Awkward<p>

Awkward. Awkward was the best word to describe the feeling between the two. It was Ridgeway's annual Lock In, and Freddie had gone to find Sam. Who somehow has been acting really strangely the past couple of days. She had just kissed him, which greatly shocked him, since he and Carly had been suspecting that Sam was in love with Brad, their new intern after testing out their MoodFace app on her. Sam had just pulled away, shock clearly written all over her face. _What have I done?_ she thought. She'd just let all her walls down, the walls that had been hiding her love for Freddie since their first kiss on the fire escape. Freddie was just as shocked.

"Wh... I..." Freddie managed to stutter stupidly.

"Sorry," Sam managed to utter when she had recovered from her shock. She wanted to laugh at how stupid Freddie sounded, but decided against it, considering the circumstances.

"It's cool,"

With that, Sam walked out of the courtyard. And then, she saw Carly, peering through the window, oblivious that Sam had already spotted the brunette girl standing stalker-ishly by the window.

"Carls?"

The sound of her name cause Carly to snap her head over and look at the blonde, now with anger clearly rising.

"What were you doing there? Did you just see everything that happened?" The blonde shot questions at her.

"Well... I... Yes..." Carly gave up trying to find an excuse for herself.

Sam's eyes widened. It was bad enough that she had to kissed Freddie, but now that Carly has seen it? Carly was the biggest blabbermouth in the whole of the US. She was sure that the incident of her kissing Freddie was gonna be spread around the whole school. Without thinking, she turned her heel and ran. She ran until she found a deserted spot in the school and waited for morning, until the doors were unlocked and she could escape from this jail.

Morning finally came. Sam was the first one out of the school when she had heard the announcement. She had thought she was crazy and checked herself into Trouble Waters Mental Hospital.

She finally experienced peace there, feeling happy that no one could bother her. But her peace didn't last long. Carly and Freddie had to find her.

As Sam was painting casually, a knock on the door could be heard. In came Carly and Freddie, Carly holding a plate of Galini's pie.

"Hey Sam, here's some Galini's pie." Carly greeted as she passed the tray to Sam.

Sam accepted the tray, and stared at Freddie, who had been silent since the moment both met for the first time in three days.

Carly, sensing the awkward tension, excused herself from the room. Sam walked to her bed and sat down, with the pies. But she had no intention of eating them. Freddie, wanting to break the awkward silence, asked Sam about the question that has been on his mind for the past three days.

"Can we talk about the kiss?" Freddie asked as he made his way over to Sam.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sam answered coldly, looking up from her food.

"Yes there is Sam, you kissed me and told me that you loved me. But since when? Since when did you love me?"

Sam gave up and half shouted, "Since we kissed on the fire escape ohkay? I've loved you since then and I didn't kow how to express it so-" Sam couldn't finish her sentence because the brunette boy had kissed her again.

Sam didn't bother fighting back. She just let herself melt in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. It was the best day of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohkay, obviously, I wrote this LOOOOONNNGGGG before iLost My Mind. Which by the way, WAS AWESOME! XD haha yeh, I couldn't find time to post it, cos I had school and everything. And since tomorrow's a public holiday, I figured, what the heck? I should just post it. And yes, the previous story was based on iRun. :D Oh, pleasepleaseplease read my other fanfics! Sam's Little Sister! iExposed! iGive Up! -uses Carly voice- Please? For me? -innocent looking eyes-<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 WII

**Yo people! Kay, I...kindda...wrote this chapter like an hour ago, so don't kill me, it might suck... O_O Uh... Have fun reading? Sorry, I have school and stuff, FYEs coming soon. Wish me luck! :))**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I do own iCarly. And I also own a purple pegasus/unicorn. Note the sarcasm.**

* * *

><p>Wii<p>

**Carly's POV**

"We are playing Wii Sports!" Sam demanded.

"No! We're playing Galaxy Wars!" Freddie retorted.

Sigh, Sam and Freddie are fighting over which game to play on my new Wii. Oh, it all my fault. I really shouldn't have bought that Galaxy Wars game...

"You nub! What's so fun about Galaxy Wars?"

"You blonde-headed demon! What's so good about Wii Sports?"

"Uh, for one, Wii Sports helps you excercise, all in the comfort of a home!"

"Uh, for one, Galaxy Wars is one of the most popular Wii games!"

"Uh, Galaxy Wars is for nerds like you,"

"Uh, you could injure me in Wii Sports,"

Ohkay, that's it. I can't take it. **(A/N: iCANT TAKE IT! IT'S GONNA BE AWESOMETASTIC! XD I most probably posted this after iCTI, cos my internet is down now. D: oh wait, my internet is working again! :P)**

"GUYS! WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST PICK UP YOUR WII REMOTES, AND JAB EACH OTHER IN THE NECK?" I shrieked, annoyed.

Thankfully, Sam and Freddie shut up. But Spence came rushing out.

"What up my little baby sister! So what was all this screaming about?" Spence asked.

Sam and Freddie tried to answer, but I shushed them.

"Sam and Freddie are fighting. AGAIN. And it's annoying me," I started.

"So what? This isn't the first time they've fought!"

"I know, but I really want peace and quiet. I have an awesome book to read and I have to return it to the library by tomorrow, so I really wanna finish reading it,"

"Weeeelllll, good luck to you then, little sis, I'm gonna go... night fishing with Socko..."

With that, Spencer left. I knew it, he'd never try to help me solve my current situation. Cos he's a big fan of Galaxy Wars, and he'd totally side with Freddie, but he doesn't wanna get beat up by Sam... So yeah... But I soon got an idea.

"Hey guys," I started.

"Yeah?" They both replied simultaneously.

"You like deals, right?"

"Sure we do,"

"Ohkay, I'll make you this deal: You two have to play The Jims. And whatever your Jim does to each other's Jim, you must do it to the other person in real life. And whatever they do, YOU HAVE TO DO IT. If you make it through, I'll buy Sam the Bacons Of The Month Club for a whole year and Freddie will get any tech equippment he wants. Deal?"

They thought it was a pretty good deal and they agreed. But to be fair, both had to leave the room when I set up the game. Not wanting to lose, I mean, a membership to Bacons Of The Month Club is really expensive! Like three thousand dollars a year! There's no way I'm paying so much money! And who knows how expensive a tech equippment Freddie would choose? I have to set this game really hard. Think Shay think, what's complete opposite of those two bickering people? THAT'S IT! Love! They hate each other! So if I were to set their Jims as dating, they'd have to do a bunch of 'lovey dovey' actions to one another and they'd most probably won't do it! Shay, you are one smart girl!

So I set the game, and their Jims were deeply in love with each other. I'm a smart person!

"Sam! Freddie! The game's set!" I called.

"Good! I've been waiting forever Carls!" Sam said. Hm, looks like she likes playing The Jims...

When they picked u their remotes, they had the same look of a mix of horrified and disgust on their face.

"You put our Jims to be deeply in love with each other?" Sam shrieked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, winking. "Unless you tell me you're unwilling to be all lovey dovey with Freddie!"

"But seriously Carly, why deeply in love?" Freddie asked.

"Cos I'm hoping you'd lose the deal!"

As the were playing, I kindda got to control what each Jim wanted. And I kept making Freddie's Jim wanna kiss Sam's. I was hoping it would work. But it turned out I was wrong. At first, they were reluctant to kiss one another. But as the game progressed? They seemed more willing. And their kisses from being a simple sweet kiss kindda became like some sort of makeout session.

"Uhh, you two really don't mind kissing each other?" I asked, staring at my two best friends making out.

"Nope, not at all. In fact, we're now boyfriend and girlfriend!" They announced.

"You said what now?" **(A/N: I've been watching True Jackson VP :P)**

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend!" They repeated, louder.

"But how did you, and why did you, and how? Just how did this happen?"

"Well, we started of reluctantly kissing each other, but then we found out how great a kisser each other is, and when you went for your toilet break, I asked Sam if she wanted to be my girlfriend and she said yes! Aaaannnd, Sam admitted that she has had a crush on me for many years now, and I've also had a crush on for some time now..." Freddie explained with a wide grin on his face.

"So does that mean we win the bet?" Sam asked hopefully.

Awh man! They do win the- wait a second... they said they were talking to one another when I had my toilet break, which means they weren't using their Jim! It's against the rules! I win!

"Nope! You weren't supposed to talk to each other in real life! Only in Jim life! Hah! You lose!"

"Eh, fine with me. I've got a hot boyfriend now, thanks to you and I'm also going on our first date!" Sam shrugged.

The world is ending. I thought as I see the two sworn enemies leave my apartment hand in hand. What. Just. Happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Lolx, yeah, I've been watching alot of True Jackson VP. I love the way True goes "you said what now?" :P anyway, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! and yes, I do mean you my dear sister who has been reading my story and not bothering to review them! [; But everyone! Please review! Tell the world about this! :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 BUGS

**Ohkay! Hello people! :)) How are you? :)) Ohkay, English exam's coming up soon, but I don't seem to care. :P Hope this chapter's good! **

**Disclaimer: I CAN'T WAIT FOR iLOVE YOU! XD no, do not own iCarly. T_T**

* * *

><p>"Ahh! NO! GO AWAY! PLEASE GO AWAY! I DON'T HAVE WHAT YOU WANT!" Sam screamed in her nightmare during a sleepover in Carly's house. Carly, miraculously managed to sleep like a baby despite Sam's screams. But Freddie was more sensitive. He immediately woke up at her scream.<p>

"Sam? What happened? Why are you screaming? And why are you crying?" Freddie asked the blonde girl. Uh-oh. Sam was crying. This must have been some serious chiz.

"B.. Bugs... They're everywhere. All around me." Sam cried, half asleep.

_Bugs? Since when was Sam afraid of bugs? _Freddie thought.

"Bugs? A...are they big?"

"Huge. Montrous. They're scaring me. Help me!"

"It's ohkay Sam, everything's fine." Freddie comforted, caressing Sam's face with his hands.

Instantly, Sam's face lit up, she had liked the touch of the brunette boy. When Freddie had removed his hand, Sam's face hardened.

"Don't go... Stay with me... I'm scared..." She muttered.

Hearing that, Freddie immediately went back to caressing Sam's face. Sam's frown turned into a bright smile and Freddie had subconciously smiled too. He loved this Puckett girl, no matter how much she'd mistreated him.

"I love you, Freddie." Sam mumbled.

Her words were music to his ears and he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"I love you too," He said with a wide grin on his face, as he slowly laid down beside Sam. She nuzzled her head into his chest and fell into deep sleep, without any nightmares.

Soon, the couple fell asleep. When Carly woke up the next morning, she woke up to Sam and Freddie hugging each other tightly on the floor in the iCarly studio, where they had planned as the venue for their sleepover.

"Awwh... How cute are they?" Carly asked, but to no one in particular. She had known that Sam had a crush on Freddie since the day she met him, but promised not to tell anyone as Sam had threatened that she'll personally beat the living daylights out of Carly and feed her to the sharks if Carly even spoke of it to anyone other than her.

It was finally up till this day that Sam and Freddie were finally together, and hopefully forever.

Who knew that Sam's fear of bugs would've gotten Sam and Freddie close together?

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Not my favourite though. :( Please read and review! :))))))))))))))))))<strong>


End file.
